


The Daughter of The Sun

by orphan_account



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Daughter of Apollo, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There was another gasp and Roxie realized she was being bathed in a yellow glow, she looked up and saw a glowing, golden sun with arrow rays above her head."I've just been claimed, haven't I?" She asked.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Leo Valdez/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Jason Forgets Everything And Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None

Everything was going fine until Jason forgot who they were. Roxie was sitting on the bus with her head resting on her boyfriend Leo's shoulder trying not to fall asleep when she heard Piper mumble in concern to Jason. "Jason, you okay?" That was normal enough but then Jason let go of her hand and said, "Um, I don't —" with a look of fear plain on his face. But Roxie didn't notice anything else because at that moment Coach Hedge started shouting. "All right, cupcakes, listen up!" As he stood up in the aisle one of the other kids on the bus yelled, "Stand up Coach Hedge!"  
"I heard that!" He yelled and as he started scanning the bus he made eye contact with Jason and looked at him blankly as though he didn't know him, which of course he did, Jason had been at the Wilderness School with them all year. But Roxie couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right and she felt a shiver go down her spine.  
"Are you okay, Mi Amor?" Roxie felt Leo squeeze her hand in concern as he asked. "Ya, ya I'm fine just a little cold I guess." Which wasn't exactly a lie seeing as she only had on a thin long sleeve shirt that said 'Notre Dame Baseball' on it and black ripped jeans (picture of outfit on top). "I told you to grab a jacket before we left." Leo was shaking his head now in mock annoyance but he took off his favorite army bomber jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "You know you're always cold, even when it's hot outside." Roxie was about to answer with a smart comeback but Coach Hedge was talking again. "We'll arrive in five minutes! Stay with your partner. Don't cause any trouble on this trip, I will personally send you back to campus the hard way." He made a big show of pretending to hit something with his bat. "This is some kind of mistake," Roxie heard Jason say behind me. "I'm not supposed to be here." Both she and Leo turned around to look at him and Leo started to laugh. "Ya, right, Jason. We've all been framed! I didn't run away six times. Roxie didn't take a bat to her foster dad's car. Piper didn't steal a BMW."  
Piper blushed. "I didn't steal that car, Leo!"  
"Oh, I forgot, Piper. What was your story? You talked the dealer into lending it to you?" He raised his eyebrows at her. "Anyway, I hope you've got your worksheet, cause I used mine and Roxie's for spit wads days ago. Why are you looking at me like that? Somebody draw on my face again?"  
Jason looked at Leo in scared confusion. "I don't know you,"  
"Sure. I'm not you best friend. I'm his evil clone."  
"Leo Valdez!" Coach yelled from the front. Leo turned back around to face the front but not before he could wink at Jason and whisper, "watch this." "Sorry coach! I'm having trouble hearing you. Could you use your megaphone, please?"  
Coach Hedge grabbed his megaphone from his belt and continued to talk but his voice came out sounding like Darth Vader's. He tried again, but this time the megaphone shouted "the cow says moo!"  
"Valdez!" Coach yelled slamming the megaphone down.  
"Oh my god, Leo. How did you do that?" Roxie asked through her giggles.  
Leo slipped a tiny Phillips head screwdriver from his sleeve and put his arm around her. "I'm a special boy?"  
"Guys, seriously," Jason pleaded. "What am I doing here? Where are we going?"  
Piper looked at him with a hurt expression. "Jason, are you joking?"  
"No! I have no idea —"  
"Aw, yeah, he's joking," Leo said. "He's trying to get me back for that shaving cream on the Jell-O thing, aren't you?"  
Jason started at him blankly.  
"No, I think he's serious." Piper tried to take his hand again, but he pulled away.  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't — I can't —"  
"That's it!" Yelled Coach Hedge. "The back row has just volunteered to clean up after lunch!"  
"There's a shocker," Roxie muttered, but she kept her eyes on Jason along with Piper, she couldn't decide whether they ought to be hurt or worried. "Did you hit your head or something?" Piper asked. "You really don't know who we are?"  
"Jason shrugged. "It's worse than that I don't know who I am."  
Once the bus stopped the group was herded in the museum along with the rest of class. "So, a crash course for the amnesiac," Leo said. "We go to the Wilderness School which means we're 'bad kids'. Your family, or the court, or whoever, decided you were too much trouble, so they shipped you off to this lovely prison — sorry, 'boarding school' — in Armpit, Nevada, where you learn valuable nature skills like running ten miles a day through the cacti and weaving daises into hats! And for a special treat we go on 'educational' field trips with Coach Hedge, who keeps order with a baseball bat. Is it all coming back to you now?  
"No," said Jason and Roxie looked at him in concern and squeezed Leo's hand tighter.  
Leo rolled his eyes. "You're really going to play this out, huh? Okay, so the four of us started here together this semester. We're totally right. You do everything I say and give me your dessert and do my chores—"  
"Leo!" Piper snapped.  
"Fine. Ignore that last part. But we are all friends. Well, Piper's a little more than your friend. About a month after Roxie and I got together you tw—"  
"Leo, stop it!" Piper's face had gone red. "He's got amnesia or something, we've got to tell somebody."  
"Pipes is right Leo," said Roxie, grabbing her boyfriends attention. "Something is wrong with him."  
Leo scoffed. "Who are we going to tell, Coach Hedge? He'd try to fix Jason by whacking him upside the head."  
"Yo, Piper." Said a voice and at that moment a new person butted his way into their group, he wedged his way in between Piper and Jason and pushed Roxie to the ground.  
"Go away, Dylan," Piper grumbled. "I didn't ask to work with you."  
"Ah, that's no way to be. This is your lucky day!" Dylan hooked his arm through hers and dragged her through the museum entrance.  
Leo reached down a hand to help Roxie to her feet. "I hate that guy. 'I'm Dylan, I'm so cool, I want to date myself, but I can't figure out how! You want to date me instead? You're so lucky!'"  
"Leo," Jason said, "you're weird."  
"Yeah, you tell him that a lot." Said Roxie, grinning as Leo slipped his arm around her waist.  
"But," said Leo, "if you don't remember me, that means I can reuse all my old jokes. Come on!"


	2. We Almost Get Killed By Dylan The Storm Spirit

They had been out on the horseshoe shaped glass walkway above the Grand Canyon for only ten minutes when Coach Hedge looked up at the storm above them in concern and yelled, "Alright cupcakes, we may have to cut this short, so get to work! Remember, complete sentences!"  
Lightning crackled overhead. The wind picked up with a vengeance. Worksheets flew around the Grand Canyon, and the entire bridge shuddered. Roxie grabbed onto the railing to stop herself from flying backward into Leo who was on the other side of the walkway.  
Coach Hedge bellowed into his megaphone. "Everyone inside! The cow says moo! Off the skywalk!"  
"I thought you said this thing was stable!" Roxie heard Jason shout over the wind to Coach Hedge, who he was now standing next to.  
"Under normal circumstances," she heard Hedge agree with Jason. "Which these aren't. Come on!  
The storm churned into a mini hurricane. It whipped away notebooks, jackets, hats, and backpacks.  
Roxie lost her balance and almost toppled over the railing, but Jason grabbed the back of Leo's jacket that she was still wearing and pulled her back.  
"Thanks, man!" She shouted to him over the wind.  
"Querida" Leo yelled, running across the walkway toward Roxie. "Are you alright, are you hurt?" He asked cupping her face in his hands and searching her eyes for any sign of pain.  
"I'm fine Leo, really." Roxie said, reaching up and putting her hand over his and he continued to search her eyes for any signs of distress. "Come on, love. We have to get inside.  
Piper and Dylan were holding the doors open, herding the kids inside. Piper's snowboarding jacket was waving madly in the wind.  
Jason, Leo, Roxie, and Hedge darted toward the door but it was like walking through cement.  
The last of there classmates were safety inside when Dylan and Piper lost their grips and the doors slammed shut. Dylan flicked his wrist and Piper went flying backward.  
"Jason, Leo, Roxie, stay behind me," Coach ordered. "This is my fight. I should've know this was our monster." His cap flew off and sticking up above his curly hair were two small horns. Roxie gasped.  
"You think you can protect four half bloods at once, old man?" Dylan laughed.  
What the hell is a half blood? Roxie thought but her thought process was interrupted when Dylan pointed at Leo and a funnel cloud appeared around him and he flew of the skywalk.  
"LEO!" Roxie screamed, running to look over the railing. Somehow Leo had managed to twist in midair, and he slammed into the canyons wall. He was clawing at the wall for any kind of handhold. "Help!" He yelled up to them.  
Hedge leaped over the railing. He bounded down the cliff, finding footholds no bigger than a penny, dodging whirlwinds that tried to attack him as he picked his way toward Leo.  
Jason clenched his fists and got ready to charge, but he never got the chance.  
Dylan raised his hand and blasted Jason in the chest with and arc of electricity.  
The storm spirits were laughing. Piper was screaming, but it all sounded funny and far away to Jason.  
Roxie saw Couch Hedge climb back up to the landing with Leo and ran toward them nearly tackling Leo in a hug. "You — I thought you were gone, you fell and I — I just." She was sobbing now and Leo was stroking her hair. "Hey, I'm ok, I'm alright."  
Out of the corner of her eye Roxie saw Jason flip a gold coin in the air, she turned to him to ask him what the hell he was doing but when she looked again there was now a sword in Jason's hand. Jason swung at the first storm spirit that came his way. His blade passed through it and it disintegrated. The second spirit let off a bolt of lightning and Roxie opened her mouth to yell for Jason to get out of the way but his sword absorbed it. Jason stabbed the spirit and it dissolved into gold powder.  
Dylan hissed at them. "You have no idea how many enemies you've awakened, half-bloods. My mistress will destroy all demigods. This war you cannot win."  
A hole opened in the clouds. "The mistress calls me back!" Dylan shouted. "And you, demigod, will come with me!" He lunged at Jason, but Piper tackled him from behind. Dylan screamed and huge gust of wind knocked them all off of their feet. Leo was thrown back and hit his head on the railing and rolled to the side barely conscious. Piper was thrown off of Dylan and hit the railing, tumbling over the side until she was just hanging by one hand.  
"Help!" She screamed.  
Then she slipped, screaming as she fell.  
"PIPER!" Roxie screamed "Piper, no!" She ran over to the edge, leaning over the railing so far she would have fallen off of the walkway if it hadn't been for Coach Hedge pulling her back.  
"Jason, go!" He yelled. "Save her! I've got this!" Than the satyr and the storm spirit spiraled into the clouds and disappeared.  
Jason followed his instincts and he ran and jumped over the railing after Piper. Roxie screamed again but there was no reason for her to fear. In a heartbeat Jason had caught Piper and then he was floating and then he was flying back up to them. Leo was getting up now and walked toward his friends but he was looking at the sky in confusion.  
"Look up there and tell me if those are flying horses."  
Roxie thought Leo had hit his head to hard but then she looked up and saw dark shapes and as they got closer she could see wings and they were pulling a chariot.  
"Reinforcements," said Jason. "Hedge told me an extraction team was coming for us."  
The chariot landed on the skywalk and two teenagers got out. They both wore jeans and orange T-shirts and had shield over their backs. The girl pulled a knife and started running toward them.  
"Where is he?" The girl demanded.  
"Where's who?" Jason asked.  
The girl frowned at Jason like this was a totally inappropriate answer. Then she turned to Roxie, Piper, and Leo. "What about Gleason? Where is your protector, Gleason Hedge?"  
Leo cleared his throat. "He got taken by some ... tornado things."  
"Venti," Jason said. "Storm spirits."  
The new girl arched an eyebrow. "You mean anemia thuellai? That's the Greek term. Who are you, and what happened?"  
Roxie watched a Jason tried to explain but it seemed as though he was looking anywhere else but the blond girl's face. About halfway through the story the other guy from the chariot came over.  
"Annabeth," he grunted. "Check it out." He pointed at Jason's feet.  
Roxie saw that Jason was only wearing one shoe. The other must have been blasted by the lightning.  
"The guy with one shoe," said the guy. "He's that answer."  
"No, Butch," the girl insisted. He can't be. I was tricked." She glared at the sky as though it had done something wrong. "What do you want from me?" She screamed. "What have you done with him?"  
"Annabeth," said Butch, "we gotta leave, let's get these four to camp and figure it out there. Those storm spirits might come back."  
"Fine." Roxie saw her look at Jason in resentment as she spoke. "We'll settle this later."  
She turned on her heel and marched to the chariot.  
Piper shook her head. "What's her problem? What's going on?"  
"Seriously," Leo and Roxie agreed.  
"I'm not going anywhere with her." Said Jason. "She looks like she wants to kill me."  
"Annabeth's okay. You gotta cut her some slack. She had a vision telling her to come here, to find a guy with one shoe. That was supposed to be the answer to her problem."


	3. The Daughter of The Sun

Roxie stood in the back of the chariot with Piper and Leo while Jason stood in front with Annabeth and Butch. She was terrified, she had no idea what had just happened. In a matter of minutes she had seen her boyfriend and best friend almost die, her other close friend fly, and Coach Hedge had disappeared with Dylan the Storm spirit. All of a sudden her thoughts were interrupted by Leo yelling, "this is so cool! Where are we going?" **"Half-Blood?" Piper asked. "Is that some kind of bad joke?"  
"She means we're demigods," Jason said. "Half god, half mortal."  
Annabeth looked at Jason weirdly. "You seem to know a lot Jason. But yes, my mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom. Butch here is the son of Iris, the rainbow goddess."  
"Your mom is a rainbow goddess?" Leo choked out.  
"Got a problem with that?" Butch said.  
"No, no," Leo said. "Rainbows. Very macho."  
"Butch is our best equestrian," Annabeth said. "He gets along great with the Pegasi."  
"Rainbows, ponies," Leo muttered.  
"I'm going to toss you off this chariot," Butch warned.  
Lightning flashed. The chariot shuddered, and Jason yelled, "Left wheel's on fire!"  
Roxie looked behind them and saw dark shapes forming in the clouds, except these storm spirits looked more like horses than angels.  
"Why are they—"  
"Anemoi come in different shapes," Annabeth said. "Sometimes human, sometimes stallion, depending on how chaotic they are. Hold on. This is going to get rough."  
Butch flicked the reins. The Pegasi put on a burst of speed as Butch tried to remain in control but they were too heavy and things were becoming hard to manage.  
"The lake!" Annabeth yelled. "Aim for the lake!"  
Roxie just had time to think, this is gonna hurt, before they were in the water. The water was cold and disorienting and for a minute she forgot how to swim, and then the faces appeared. Girls with long black hair and glowing yellow eyes smiled at Roxie and hauled her out of the water by her shoulders.  
"Annabeth!" A guy with a bow and quiver on his back shouted. "I said you could borrow the chariot, not destroy it!"  
"Will, I'm sorry," Annabeth sighed. "I'll get it fixed. I promise."  
Will started sizing up Leo, Jason, Piper, and Roxie. "These are the ones? Way older than thirteen. Why haven't they been claimed already?"  
"Claimed?" Leo asked.  
Before Annabeth could explain, Will said, "Any sign of Percy?"  
"No," Annabeth admitted.  
Roxie had no idea who this Percy guy was, but he seemed to be a big deal.  
Another girl stepped forward, she was tall and Asian and had dark hair, plenty of jewelry, and perfect makeup. She fixed her eyes on Jason like he was the only one worthy of her attention.  
"Well," the girl said, "I hope they're worth the trouble."  
Leo snorted. "Gee thanks. What are we, your new pets?"  
"No kidding," Jason said. "How about some answers before you start judging us — like, what is this place, why are we here, how long do we have to stay?"  
"Jason," Annabeth said, "I promise we'll answer your questions. And Drew — she frowned at the girl — "all demigods are worth saving. But I'll admit, the trip didn't accomplish what I hoped."  
"Hey," Piper said. "We didn't ask to be brought here."  
Drew sniffed. "And nobody wants you, hon, does your hair always look like a dead badger?"  
Piper and Roxie both stepped forward, ready to smack her, but Annabeth said, "Piper, Roxie, stop."  
They did. Annabeth didn't seem like a person you wanted as an enemy.  
"We'll assign each of them a guide, give them a tour of camp. Hopefully at the campfire they'll be claimed."  
"Would somebody tell me what claimed means?" Piper asked.  
All of a sudden there was a collective gasp. Floating above Leo's head was a blazing holographic image—a fiery hammer.  
"That," Annabeth said, "is claiming."  
Leo glanced up and yelled. "Is my hair on fire?" he ducked, but the symbol followed him.  
"This can't be good," Butch muttered. "The curse—"  
"Butch, shut up," Annabeth said. "Leo, you've just been claimed—"  
"By a god," Jason interrupted. "That's the symbol of Vulcan, isn't it?"  
"Jason, how did you know that?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"Vulcan?" Leo demanded. "I don't even like Star Trek. What are you talking about?"  
"Vulcan is the Roman name for Hephaestus," Annabeth said, "the god of blacksmiths and fire."  
The fiery hammer faded and less than ten seconds later a new symbols appeared, but this time it was over Roxie's head.  
There was another gasp and Roxie realized she was being bathed in a yellow glow, she looked up and saw a glowing, golden sun with arrow rays above her head.  
"I've just been claimed, haven't I?" She asked.  
"Yes you have Roxie." Said Annabeth, "it seems that you have been claimed by Apollo, the god of sun, archery, and music."  
Annabeth turned back to the guy with the bow. "Will, would you take Leo and Roxie, give them their tour? Introduce them to their bunk-mates in Cabin Nine and Seven."  
"Sure, Annabeth." Will said, smiling at Roxie.**

****

****

The archer dude, Will Solace, was pretty cool and he happened to be Roxie's half brother, another child of Apollo which was pretty awesome. As they walked Roxie fiddled with a ring on her right hand that definitely hadn't been there before the Grand Canyon. 

When she asked Will what it could be he told her that it was probably a blessing from their dad and it most likely turned into a bow. Then he told her that if she pressed the emerald in the center it should transform. So she tried it, and damn was it cool one second she had a ring and the next she had a beautiful white and gold bow and quiver. 

Will showed them the cabins, the dining pavilion, and the sword area.  
Will showed Leo to Cabin Nine and Roxie handed Leo his jacket and kissed him on the cheek and told that she'd see him later at the campfire and then Will took her to Cabin Seven.  
The Apollo cabin looked just like a normal cabin except that was surrounded by a beautiful golden glow like the one that had covered Roxie during her claiming.  
"Well here we are, welcome to Cabin Seven." He opened the door and ushered her through before shouting. "Hey everyone, this is Roxie. She's just been claimed, make her feel at home."  
Then he turned back to Roxie, "hey I'll see you later at the campfire I just have to head out to the infirmary for a bit."  
After Will had left Roxie stood by the door as the rest of her new siblings started at her. Eventually a girl who looked a few years younger than Roxie walked up to her. She had ginger hair with bright green streaks in it and bright blue eyes.  
"Hi," she said. "I'm Kayla it's nice to meet you, we haven't had anyone new in a while."  
"Hi Kayla." Said Roxie and she went to speak again but was stopped by a violent shiver. It was then that she realized she was still wet from her dip in the lake.  
"Omg you must be freezing." Kayla said, coming to the same realization as Roxie. "Here I have some old clothes that I don't wear anymore so you can have them. They should fit, we seem about the same size." Kayla handed Roxie the pile of clothes and pointed to a door at other end of the cabin. "There's the bathroom, you can shower if you want or you can just get changed in there and when you get back we can go down to the campfire."  
Roxie nodded and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She was glad that her siblings seemed so nice. She showered as fast as she could and then grabbed the pile of clothes that she had been given. The funny thing was everything that Kayla had given her was exactly her style, she had given her a orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, dark blue ripped jeans, and a black leather jacket. Kayla had also thrown in a black beanie that Roxie was extremely grateful for seeing as her hair was a horrible mess. Roxie slipped her black combat boots back on after she was done changing, glad that they weren't too badly damaged.  
When she walked back out of the bathroom she saw her siblings all standing around a bunk. When Kayla saw her she called her over.  
"So Roxie, this will be your bunk, and the trunk at the end of the bed is for all of your things. While you were in the shower we went over to the Aphrodite cabin and they gave us a bunch of things that you might need. There's all the necessities and they gave us a bunch of clothes and jewelry and makeup too."  
Roxie just stared at her. Nobody had ever done something so nice for her ever, except maybe for Piper, Leo, and Jason. She had just met these people and they were already giving her so much.  
"Thank you guys. That means a lot, really."  
"It's no problem, we're happy to help. But we better get going or we're going to be late for the campfire."


	4. The Prophecy

When Roxie got to the fire with the rest of her siblings she saw Jason in the front next to Annabeth and Leo was next to his siblings under a steel gray banner with emblazoned with a hammer. When the song that some of her siblings had been singing centaur trotted up.  
"Very nice! And a special welcome to our new arrivals. I am Chiron, camp activities director, and I am happy you have all arrived here alive and with most of your limbs attached. In a moment, I promise we'll get to s'mores, but first—"  
"What about capture the flag?" Somebody yelled. Grumbling broke out among some kids sitting under a red banner with the emblem of a boar's head.  
"Yes," the centaur said. "I know the Ares cabin in anxious to return to the woods for our regular games. However, until the dragon is brought under control, that won't be possible. Cabin Nine, anything to report.  
He turned to Leo's group. Leo winked at Roxie and blew her a kiss. The girl next to him stood up uncomfortably. She wore an army jacket a lot like Leo's, with her hair covered in a red bandana. "We're working on it."  
"How, Nyssa?" An Ares kid demanded.  
"Really hard," she sat back down to a lot of yelling and complaining. Chiron stamped his hoof against the fire pit stones, and the campers fell silent.  
"We will have to be patient," Chiron said. "In the meantime, we have more pressing matter to discuss."  
"Percy?" Someone asked.  
Annabeth stood up. "I didn't find Percy," she announced. "He wasn't at the Grand Canyon like I thought. But we're not giving up, we e got teams everywhere. Grover, Tyson, Nico, the Hunters of Artemis — everyone's out looking. We will find him. Chitons talking about something different. A new quest."  
"It's the Great Prophecy, isn't it?" a girl called out.  
The voice had come from the back, sitting under a rose colored banner with a dove emblem stood Drew. Everyone looked surprised. Apparently Drew didn't address the crowd very often.  
"Drew?" Annabeth said. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, come on. Olympus is closed. Percy's disappeared. Hers send you a vision and you come back with four new demigods in one day. I mean, something weird is going on. The Great Prophecy has started, right?"  
Roxie realized everyone was looking at a girl with curly red hair.  
"Well?" Drew called out. "You're the oracle. Has it started or not?"  
"Yes," said the red haired girl. "The Great Prophecy has begun." The red haired girl, Rachel took another step forward. "For those of you who have not heard it, the Great Prophecy was my first prediction. It arrived in August. It goes like this: "eight half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm of fire the world must fall—"  
Jason shot to his feet and started to speak.  
"Ut cum spiritu postrema sacramentum dejuremus. Et hosted ornamenta addent ad ianuam necem."  
"You just ... finished the prophecy," Rachel stammered. "—an oath to keep with a final breath/and foes bear arms to the doors of death. How did you/—"  
"I know those lines. I don't know how, but I know the prophecy." Jason said.  
"In Latin, no less," Drew called out. "Handsome and smart."  
"Well," Rachel said, trying to regain her composure. "So, yeah, that's the Great Prophecy. We hoped it might not happen for years, but I fear it's staring now. I can't give you proof. It's just a feeling. And like Drew said, some weird stuff is happening. The eight demigods, whoever they are, have not been gathered yet. I get the feeling some are here tonight. Some are not here."  
"Anyway," Rachel continued. "We don't know what the Great Prophecy . We don't know what challenge the demigods will face, but since the first Great Prophecy predicted the Titan War, we can guess the second Great Prophecy will predict something at least that bad."  
"Or worse," Chiron murmured.  
"What we do know," Rachel said, "is that the first phase has begun. A major problem has arisen, and we need a quest to solve it. Hera, the queen of the gods, has been taken."  
Fifty demigods started talking at once.  
Chiron pounded his hoof again. Rachel told them about Piper passing out in Hera's cabin. Roxie glanced worriedly at her best friend at this. Then Rachel told them about Jason's vision in the living room to the big house.  
"Jason," Rachel said. "Um ... do you remember your last name?"  
Jason shook his head.  
"We'll just call you Jason then," Rachel said. "It's clear Hera has issued you a quest."  
Jason set his jaw and nodded. "I agree."  
"You must save Hera to prevent s great evil," Rachel continued. "Some sort of king from rising. For reasons we don't yet understand, it must happen by the Winter Solstice, only four days from now."  
"Why hasn't he been claimed?" somebody yelled from the Ares cabin. "If he's so important—"  
"He has been claimed," Chiron announced. "Long ago, Jason, give them a demonstration."  
Jason reached into his pocket. His coin flashed in the air, and when he caught it in his hand, he was holding a lance — a rod of gold about seven feet long, with a spear tip at one end. "Back away," Jason said and he raised the javelin, and thunder broke open the sky. Lightning arced down through the golden spear point and hit the campfire with the force of an artillery shell.  
Jason lowered his lance. "Um ... sorry."  
Chiron grimaced. "A little overkill, perhaps, but you've made your point. And I believe we know who your father is."  
"Jupiter," Jason said. "I mean Zeus. Lord of the sky."  
"Jason has a quest to fulfill." Rachel said. "Which means he will need his own prophecy."  
Rachel closed her eyes and swooned. Two campers rushed forward and caught her and eased her onto a bronze three-legged stool. Green mist started swirling around Rachel. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing. Emerald smoke the exact color of Roxie's ring was coming from her mouth. The sound of the voice that came out was raspy and ancient:

"Child of lightning, beware of the earth, The giants' revenge the eight shall birth. The sun will guard, while the forge and the dove break the cage, And death unleash through Hera's rage."

On the last word, Rachel collapsed.  
"Is that normal?" Piper asked. "I mean ... does she spew green smoke a lot?"  
"Gods, you're dense!" Drew sneered. "She just issued a prophecy—Jason's prophecy to save Hera! Why don't you just—"  
"Drew," Annabeth snapped. "Piper asked a fair question. Something about the prophecy definitely wasn't normal. If breaking Hera's cave unleashes her rage and causes a bunch of death ... why would we free her? It might be a trap, or — or maybe Hera will turn on her rescuers. She's never been kind to heroes."  
Jason rose. "I don't have much choice. Hera took my memory. I need it back. Besides, we can't just not help the queen of the heavens if she's in trouble."  
Nyssa stood up. "Maybe. But you should listen to Annabeth. Hera can be vengeful. She threw her own son—our dad—down a mountain just because he was ugly."  
"Real ugly." Snickered someone from Aphrodite.  
"Shut up!" Nyssa growled.  
Annabeth took a deep breath. "It's Jason's quest,"she announced. "So it's Jason's choice who goes with him. Obviously, he's the child of lightning, he may choose three others to go with him."  
"Well, you, obviously, Annabeth. You've got the most experience." Yelled someone from the Hermès cabin.  
"No, Travis," Annabeth said. "First off, I'm not helping Hera. Every time I've tried, she's deceived me, or it'd come back to bite me later. Forget it. No way. Secondly, I'm leaving first thing in the morning to find Percy."  
"It says who I pick," Jason said. "The sun will guard while the forge and the dove break the cage. The forge is the symbol of Vul—Hephaestus."  
Under the Cabin Nine banner, Nyssa's shoulders slumped. "If you should beware of the earth, you should avoid traveling overland. You'll need air transport."  
"The flying chariot's broken," she continued. "And the Pegasi, we're using them to seat for Percy. But maybe Hephaestus cabin can help figure out something else to help. With Jake incapacitated, I'm senior camper. I can volunteer for the quest."  
She didn't sound happy.  
Then Leo stood up. "It's me," he said. "No it's me. I know it is. I've got an idea for the transportation problem. Let me try. I can fix this."  
Jason studied him for a moment. "We started this together, Leo. Seems only right you come along. You find us that ride, you're in."  
"Yes!" Leo pumped his fist.  
Annabeth nodded. "Then, Jason you need to choose the sun. I'm assuming someone from Apollo, Will?"  
Will looked at Annabeth and then turned to stare at Roxie along with the rest of his siblings.  
"Roxie should go." Will volunteered for her.  
"I should?" Roxie asked. "Will, are you sure I mean I'm not the most qualified and—"  
Jason interrupted her, "that makes sense, Roxie you were with me at the beginning too, you should come."  
Roxie looked over to where Leo was sitting and he gave her a thumbs up. "Alright I'll go."  
Annabeth nodded again. "Ok now we need the last member, the dove—"  
"Oh, absolutely!" Drew was in her feet. "The dove is Aphrodite. Everybody know that. I'm totally yours."  
Piper stepped forward. "No."  
Drew rolled her eyes. "Oh, please Dumpster girl. Back off."  
"I had the vision of Hera, not you. I have to do this."  
"Well ..." Annabeth said. "Given the wording of the prophecy—"  
"No! I'm supposed to go."  
Suddenly Piper's clothes changed. She was now wearing a beautiful white V-neck dress. Pretty gold armbands circled her biceps and an intricate necklace of amber, coral, and gold flowers glittered around her throat and her hair braided with golden ribbon down one side. She was absolutely gorgeous.  
"Piper, you ... you're a knockout." Jason exclaimed.  
"No!" Drew cried. "Not possible."  
Chiron folded his front legs and bowed to Piper, the campers followed his example.  
"Hail, Piper McLean," Chiron announced gravely. "Daughter of Aphrodite, lady of doves, goddess of love."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:   
> Mi Amor: My Love


End file.
